


Uncles

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "I think this makes it official, I'm Harry's favorite uncle"





	Uncles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045963) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

"Sirius," the baby said and Sirius looked at Remus as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

Remus knew Sirius would get so full of himself, it was typical of his boyfriend to take something small and make a big deal out of it.

"I think this makes it official, I'm Harry's favorite uncle"

"He probably just meant to say cereal"

"You're just jealous because he likes me more than you."

“You know this is not a competition right?”

"You're only saying that because I won and you lost"

"Don't be ridiculous," Remus said and rolled his eyes.

And on his next visit to the Potter house he spent half an hour trying to make Harry learn to say Remus without much success.


End file.
